Talk:Walter Kovacs (Watchmen)
Genius? He's smart, but I'm not sure sure his intelligence is "genius level" 20:50, October 1, 2014 (UTC) (PyroGothNerd logged out) Signing in case anyone doubted it was me, and so some wikia anon doesn't try to claim to be me logged out at any point. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:33, October 1, 2014 (UTC) : I don't know. The description makes him seem pretty darn smart: : "Rorschach has been described as Nite Owl as 'tactically brilliant', and excelled in religious education, political science and literature in his schooling days. He is also able to string weapons out of anything, like a cooking fat spray can and a match." --- Haroldrocks talk 21:41, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I feel like detective skills and quick thinking aren't necessarily "genius" though. He wasn't the one who figured out Adrian's password. Also, knowing how to create a simple weapon out of ordinary objects does not equal "genius" After all, the fact that certain household chemicals such as hairspray is pretty common knowledge. Rorschach was just able to take advantage of that common knowledge. Rorschach is very smart, but not "genius" smart. Creating weapons from household objects is "clever" and "quick thinking", but not "genius". Now, if he had built a bomb out of household items, maybe that could be genius Remember, Owlman was the one building the toys, and Adrian was the one concocting an insane plan that somehow worked. Rorschach did not create his own weapons. Also, I do really well in all my classes, but that doesn't make me a "genius" Many people who excel in classes aren't labeled a "genius" Unfortunately, it looks like there is no category or page for "High intellect" for people who are very smart but not quite genius smart, so I guess I have to let it rest. PyroGothNerd (talk) 02:23, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hermann Rorschach? Perhaps it would be worth adding the reference from this character to Hernann Rorschach, the psychiatrist. Beyond the same name, Rorschach from the book's mask has what appear to be blots from Rorschach's inkblot test. : Sure. Go ahead and add the info at the bottom of the Notes section with a Wikipedia Link to Hermann Rorschach's name; like this: . S.S. (talk) 03:18, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::He's not named after Hermann, but after the ink blot test. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:13, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Rorschach (Watchmen) / Rorschach (Movie)? Is there a specific reason that both the graphic novel and movie versions of Rorschach are combined into one page? The movie might be an adaption but it doesn't share continuity with the book, right? Azrael One Million (talk) 17:42, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :Because that's the same for pretty much all Watchmen characters. We tend to treat Elseworld/non-mainstream adaptations of a comic as the same as the original. Otherwise we would have two pages with pretty much the same info. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:46, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Where's the proof that he's asexual? I can't find any proof that Rorschach is asexual. There are some theories, but nothing concrete that I can find. Thermoxin (talk) 19:31, October 29, 2019 (UTC)